The Past Becomes Present
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: ByaRen, lol-crack! That raven hair tied up, and a slight frown present clearly showed it was Byakuya. What was different was the body size…


A/N: So ByaRen plot bunnies have been attacking my head all day long…And thus I have come with yet ANOTHER one…

Yes I know, another one stupid crack-y odd story from terrible writer ETB. –sighs-

JUST READ IT DAMN IT!

0000000000

**The Past Becomes Present**

0000000000

Renji groaned as he flipped to his side and slowly opened his eyes. He sat up groggily in an attempt to get his head clearer. He could make out that, one, he was not in a room and all, and two…he was in the Kuchiki mansion, again. Perhaps he had been drinking too much with Rukia last night and ended up in the hallway of the huge mansion. A noticeably painful sensation was on his head (also partly because of sleeping without a futon or pillow), as he felt the inside pulsating rather violently. It was a really bad hangover.

_What a way to start the morning_…he thought grumpily.

The red-head stretched a little and stood up slowly, but realizing that he had better leave quickly before his captain came to shoo him out of the household. His captain never tolerated him staying over much, but it was probably for Rukia's sake that Byakuya put up with it. And having such a terrible headache in the morning was even _worse_ to try to endure Byakuya's hard glare.

As Renji held a hand to his throbbing head, wincing at almost every step he took, he turned a corner and bumped into something…rather small. He vaguely wondered if it was Rukia, as he heard a soft 'thud' in front of him.

"Oh, sorry…eh?" He looked at the small figure in front of him in surprise.

That boy in front of him looked nowhere near like Rukia, and in fact, that raven haired boy held an uncanny resemblance to his captain.

But, he didn't recall the Kuchiki family having any brats around at all.

A pair of defiant eyes looked back at the red head's and scowled, "Who are you? How come I've never seen you around before?"

"That's _my_ question, brat," Renji answered back, folding his arms and looking down on the little boy.

"…_What_? Did you just call me _brat_?!" The boy now got up, agitated and barring his teeth at Renji.

"Why are you walking about in the Kuchiki mansion? Little brats like you shouldn't even be putting his feet inside…" Renji grinned at the reaction he got.

"Shut up, lion head!" At this point, Renji wanted to retort but the brat continued, "_I_ should be asking _you_ this question instead! What are you doing in the Kuchiki household? And…are those shinigami clothes? If so, why have you come here for, and which division are you from? Are you here to see Kuchiki-taichou? If so, regarding what matters?"

Renji wanted to kick that brat's ass for being cocky, but thought, _Kuchiki-taichou? Oh yes! I need to see him and talk to him regarding this little brat!_

"Oh yes, I'm from the 6th squad, and I'm here to see Kuchiki-taichou."

"Hmm…Then you must be a newbie or something. Fine, I'll guide you to my grandfather then."

_Grandfather? What…?_ As well as he could remember, his captain _didn't_ have a grandson! So why was this brat…?

_Come to think of it, his face _really_ looks like Kuchiki-taichou…except the personality is the exact opposite. This boy's a brat, but Kuchiki-taichou is a stern man. But still their likeness just kinda makes me think that they're the same person…_

"Why do you need to look for jii-san so bad? And you're here this early? You know, he never told me about anybody like you in his squad…so…" The pair of raven eyes scrutinized the red-head in front, and continued, "and I think I haven't seen you before at all in the 6th squad, and it'll be awhile before newbies from the academy get accepted into the divisions…"

"What is going on?" An old man came up to the two of them.

"Jii-san! This man, he said he's looking for you, and he claims that he is a member of your squad." As the brat said it, the grandfather looked at the red-head.

This_ is Kuchiki-taichou?!_ He exclaimed internally as he looked at the VERY old man in front of him._ It can't be! Am I in the future, or the past?! What is this?!_ Renji thought, completely confused at what was currently happening. Then who was the boy in front of him?

_Don't tell me it's-!_

"Byakuya, you can go ahead and practice your kendo. I shall have a chat with this man."

The brat, Byakuya, immediately obeyed and bowed to his grandfather. He turned to Renji and stuck out his tongue at the red-head, and shunpo-ed away immediately.

Renji was appalled that that _brat_ was actually the infamous ice prince, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Follow me," said the old man as he turned around and headed towards a room, and added, "Don't leave your mouth open like that. A bird could easily make a nest there."

Renji knew the man was chuckling internally.

They sat down, and tea was then served.

Renji didn't even know where to begin. He couldn't say, _'Hey there! I came from the future, and I know your grandson. In fact, I am your grandson's vice-captain!'_. He couldn't say, '_Your grandson is utterly rude! Do you know he becomes an ice-prince in the future?'_

"I apologize for my grandson's behavior. He has always been like this."

Renji was startled out of his thoughts and said, "Ah. It's…it's no problem…"

There was silence for awhile until Renji spoke up, "Uh…Aren't you…gonna question who exactly am I?"

The old captain took a sip of his tea and said calmly, "There isn't a need to, isn't it? You are just as baffled as you seem. I take it that you are not from our time, and therefore should not be blamed for your abrupt intrusion."

"Ha…You guessed it all…Since you know already…_How_ do you know that?" Renji was skeptical, very skeptical.

"If you were someone from our time, you would have been very famous indeed, with all the tattoos all over you." There was humor in the Byakuya's grandfather's tone.

Renji was suddenly self-conscious. _That old man couldn't have been that observant…_

The red-head then continued, "Oh…Since you already know, I'm your grandson's vice-captain."

"Really? Then he has gotten himself a very good vice-captain indeed." A little smile edged onto the corners of the old man's mouth, exposing even more wrinkles.

"Hah…" Renji didn't know what to say. He never expected the grandfather to be such a polite person. He always had the misconception that every Kuchiki must have been an asshole, now he took back his words.

"Well, I hope that you would assist him in his duties in the future as a taichou. Or rather, continue assisting him. He is rather troublesome you see…" The older man trailed off as his eyes looked out of the open doors and into the garden, where Byakuya was practicing his kendo.

_This old man is like, what, a fortune-teller?!_

"I have to get going now. It was nice chatting with you…?"

"Ah, Abarai Renji, sir."

"Abarai-san. Please do take care," the old man said and stood up slowly.

The red-head bowed as the man took his leave.

"Oh, and you can stay until you return to your time. It would be troublesome if someone we all do not know ran about here, right?" The old man left promptly after saying those words.

Renji was left speechless as he watched the past-Kuchiki-taichou walk away. He turned his attention towards the brat who was currently practicing his kendo diligently, as any Kuchiki would.

_Oh yes, he must be the next 6__th__ squad captain after his grandfather. No wonder he practices so hard, then again it's also a burden for him too._ Renji thought as his fixed his eyes on the boy's movements. It was rather rough and brash, though his stances and swinging of the sword were all correct. Compared to the younger version of Byakuya, the older version was so calm and collected and _perfect_; he was not even riled up by Renji's personality or crude way of speaking. But this one that he was facing was practically fuming at the red-head's impudence, and this brat was _cocky as hell_.

Renji decided he would not question or ponder about the Kuchiki's huge change in personality any further, since it was probably too complicated for him to figure out.

"Oi, are you just sitting there then?" The small Byakuya said as he had a little frown on his eyebrows, and a little downward curve on his lips.

If Renji was batty, he would've said the sight before him was cute.

"Why don't you go ahead with your training then?"

His question was promptly ignored, and the brat asked, "Are you any good?"

"What?" Renji was getting irritated. Really, this _brat_ from _hell_ couldn't have been Byakuya when he was young!

"I asked if you were any good." The cocky brat repeated again, as he raised his wooden sword at the red-head, challenging the man in front of him.

"Of course I am," replied Renji indignantly as he stood up from his seat, removing Zabimaru and gently setting it on the floor. After all, this was his chance to beat his taichou. Well, the miniature version of his taichou…

No matter how despicable it sounded.

He picked up a wooden sword lying on the ground nearby, and took his stance. The boy in front of him attacked with such force and ferocity that Renji decided perhaps his taichou was _very_ strong for that size and age. He sidestepped and avoided an oncoming attack from Byakuya. This time, this little boy did not analyze like what the older version usually did during battles. Analyzing the enemy and trying out the different strategies that would most likely seem plausible to defeat the enemy was what the older Byakuya would do. However, this brat now attacked head-on without so much of thinking who his opponent was. He was slightly hot-headed and just plain _arrogant_.

What surprised Renji next was the sudden movement of the younger boy.

It was shunpo, and it was really good shunpo for that age.

_From…the back!_ He turned around and blocked the attack successfully, and knocked the younger Byakuya's sword off.

The brat gaped openly at the sight before him as his hands were empty.

Renji snickered inwardly, for once being able to defeat his taichou just on kendo. Oh, and probably speed too.

Byakuya closed his mouth finally and pouted, "Fine. You shall practice with me so I can improve my skills."

_What?!_

"Shouldn't you be more pissed that I knocked your sword off easily?" Renji raised his eyebrow at the funny answer that Byakuya gave, or rather, the odd command.

"Of course I'm angry, but because your skills are…well, better, that's why I need you to train me. Besides, Yoruichi is busy with her captain duties, so she is probably unable to drop by," Byakuya grudgingly admitted.

Renji's inner-self was doing a 'victory' sign, and that inner-self was swelling with joy for having the captain in front of him to say such embarrassing things. However, he also realized that the young Byakuya was probably a lot stronger than many others at the same age. _Yoruichi-san must have trained him like crazy then_, Renji thought.

"Huh…Who makes you think I'm gonna even train you?"

"Well, you can't possibly sit around and free-load off our place, can you? You'll feel extremely guilty, won't you?"

_Damn! He hit the nail! It's just like Urahara-san!_

Byakuya smirked.

00000

In these three days, Byakuya had improved a lot, and even his grandfather was watching amusedly as Renji trained with his grandson.

All in all, he was glad he had kept this man instead of immediately sending him off to jail, since this man seemed harmless.

The old man walked out of the mansion as he thought, _it is as if Byakuya was striving to become like him…_

00000

Renji sighed tiredly as he stared up the starlit night sky with a cup of hot tea beside him.

It had been three days since he was stuck in the 'past'. He tried to will himself to get back to where he was supposed to belong, but it never worked. He even willed that sleeping and waking up the next day and finding himself back in the present would work, but it didn't.

He felt someone sit down next to him, and he needn't guess, it was Byakuya.

He was compelled to speak up. "So, how has your training been? It seems like you're doing rather well."

"I guess so. It's also thanks to you that you were helping me through this," said Byakuya, with a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

Silence enveloped them as they stared up at the night sky.

"I know you're not from our time or something, that's what I overheard earlier on."

Renji nodded.

"What…division are you from? And your seat?" Byakuya asked, because he knew Renji wasn't a simple man judging from the reiatsu that emitted from him, and the strength that the other held. Nope, Renji was not a simple officer.

"I'm…a vice-captain," answered Renji.

"Which division? Who's the captain?" Byakuya tried.

The red-head decided against telling the younger Byakuya less the brat got cocky again and started ordering him around just because he was _his_ vice-captain.

"Just shut up. You know you're annoying like hell?" Renji scowled.

"And you? You're just a mere lion head," said the raven as he made a face at him.

The insults stopped and they resumed staring at the sky. Renji thought the sky looked absolutely wonderful, and he thought this was a sight only available at the Kuchiki mansion. He always did that with Rukia when they both had time to spare to catch up.

Renji then looked over to his right, and saw little Byakuya staring up at the sky, with such soft eyes that he had never seen before. The boy was so relaxed it was just un-Kuchiki, and he had a rather dreamy look on his face.

Which lead Renji to his conclusion that nobody should _ever_ find out.

His taichou, when young, was really _gay_.

No, really. Those soft and puckered lips that were left slightly open, and eyes so dreamy, almost too soft for a man, and hair tied up in that state. Overall look was the face which practically screamed "ravish me!" because it looked too pretty for a guy.

Renji then slapped a hand on his face. _I just fantasized about my captain! What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Byakuya turned his head at the abrupt sound and wondered if Renji was going crazy.

"Are you okay?" Byakuya asked skeptically. Perhaps this shinigami was going crazy after all.

"I'm…yeah, I'm fine." Renji swore his face was a little red, but was glad that it was night, so Byakuya couldn't really see much anyway.

"I…want to catch up to you." Byakuya said seriously as he looked down on the wooden flooring.

_Oh believe me, you won't be the one catching up. I am the one catching up now!_ Renji thought sourly.

"I know there's a lot more for me to do, so from now on," there was a slight pause as Renji heard shifting beside him, and turned over, only to see the brat (probably throwing aside some pride) slightly bowed as the younger of the two continued, "please guide me along."

Renji was beyond appalled, shocked, whatever words he could think up of.

Since the boy was so sincere…

The red-head stood up and said proudly, "Alright, I'll stay for as long as I can until y-"

"An opening!" The brat smirked and kicked hard at Renji's legs, causing the red-head to trip and fall painfully to the floor on his ass.

"Why you little-!" Renji resisted. He really didn't want to hit his captain, no matter in what size, shape or form.

Byakuya, again, made a face at him. Little did that boy know, his grandfather was right behind, and sighed at the boy's behavior.

Little Byakuya was startled and turned around, and apologized to his grandfather. The old man sighed and said, "It seems you owe the apology to Abarai-san instead."

Byakuya's face turned sour and muttered a 'sorry' without so much as facing Renji. The brat then got up and left in a huff. The head of the family sighed again and apologized to the red-head, which the vice-captain immediately said that it "was fine". The head then suggested sleep, and persuaded Renji to go and have a good rest as well.

Renji really hoped that he would be able to wake up back to the present soon. It was not that this was a nightmare, but rather the whole thing made him feel weird, like an unreal dream world.

00000

Young Byakuya quietly made his way towards the red-head's room and noiselessly slid open the doors.

He had no idea what compelled him to visit the red-head late at night.

Renji was (as usual as when he was back in the present) sprawled on his futon in deep slumber. He changed into a white yukata and had his hair tied into a pleat. Since the yukata (he preferred something slightly loose) was rather loose, it exposed some of his tattoos that were on his chest. Somehow at this sight, the raven was a little captivated by the muscular- no, the tattoos, yes.

He kneeled down quietly and moved closer to have a look at the tattoos. The pair of raven eyes stared in awe at them. In a way, they really made him the way Renji was, and it was somehow…cool to have them. Byakuya tried to picture himself having those tattoos, and hurriedly shook them off. He would look horrendous. Plus, his grandfather would be disapproving that decision. Those tattoos and style made Renji _Renji_.

Suddenly, there was a slight movement, but the raven could not think of a way to get out quietly, and thus got trapped between the floor and a very muscular chest, with a strong arm draped over his waist.

And Byakuya decided he liked the contact a little, and stayed that way.

He took this opportunity to observe those muscles that were hidden behind the yukata. They were rather sturdy, and he swore anybody who was embraced by that would feel secure, as what he was feeling currently. He had an impulse which was to just bury his head into that chest and feel what it was like, but decided against it because it would be odd. Really, having such weird fantasies when young was not healthy, right? It was nowhere near normal, right?

…Screw normality. Right now, he threw away his Kuchiki pride (because no one was watching) and just blushed all he could as he gently placed his fingers on the well-toned chest. He retracted his hand a little as he felt a little too hot just touching it.

But he tried again, this time, laying a full hand on it. Somehow, the chest seemed even more inviting than before and he, out of impulse again, snuggled into the warm chest. The response he got was Renji's arm tightening around his waist and pulling him even closer, flush against the red-head's body.

It was a nice, warm night for little Byakuya.

00000

In his half-dreamy, half-asleep state, Renji felt something warm by his chest and held it closer to himself.

The pillow felt oddly warm (and was it _breathing_?), but the red-head decided to shake it off. He needed his sleep, and his sleep, he thought, needed a little warmth as well. And the warmth coming from the pillow was more than enough.

The pillow itself felt awfully snuggly and accommodating, so without thinking much into it, he squashed the pillow against himself and slept on.

The pillow just got warmer and warmer.

00000

Abarai Renji woke with a start as his eyes snapped open, and then winced again at the bright light that assaulted the poor eyes.

He still had a feeling that the warmth he felt last night was there, except it was wrapping him around in return.

Pillows wouldn't hug back…would they?

Renji brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes a little to clear his vision, and turned his head over a little and…

Got the best and worst _double_ shock in his life.

First, the good news to him, was that he was back in the present! Which meant no more little Byakuya brat and his slightly demented grandfather. How did he know? This was because he was currently sharing a futon with his taichou, and that was not the really bad news yet.

The _really_ bad news was, they were _both naked_. And the fact that they were both naked immediately made him think that they did something last night -_something_ last night- and it was probably not…willing. At least not on his part.

Renji vaguely wondered why he hadn't screamed for help yet.

The (sexy) body beside him stirred and slowly, the pair of raven eyes opened. Renji did not know what to do or how to react, and just stayed that way, staring into his taichou's eyes.

A tiny and gentle smile graced his taichou's lips and the man said, "Good morning, Renji."

"Eh…Uh…Good…morning taichou…?" He didn't even know if he should be casually greeting his taichou, or just scream 'rape!'.

"You were very good last night, and extremely…sexy…" Byakuya smirked deviously and hugged the red-head closer to himself as he planted a little kiss on Renji's forehead.

"Uh…We…we didn't er…"

"Yes, we did have sex." At this point, Renji winced at the word 'sex'. How could his taichou, a dignified and well-brought up person, be able to say that word so…naturally?!

So, his captain, being a _Kuchiki_, started with a very straight face, "If you still remember, you were drinking with Rukia, but I joined in a little later. You got too drunk, and Rukia was already fast asleep. I ordered the servants to take her to her room, and I dragged you to a guest room. I really was not planning on assaulting you, but with you clawing all over me, my resolve thinned and finally-"

"-raped me." Renji finished for him, a little red by now.

"From what I recall, you were rather happy and excited that my hands were all over you, and when we were-"

"NO MORE!" The red-head winced and covered his ears. He _really_ did not want to listen to what his captain had to say.

"By the way…" His captain started again, face still straight.

"More perverted stuff?!"

"No, I was about to tell you I had a strange dream last night. And no, do not worry as it does not really involve what we did last night," he paused for a moment and laughed inwardly at Renji's shyness and continued, "It was a dream about me being younger, and someone, whom I cannot remember the face, dropping by and giving me my kendo lessons. I knew it definitely was not Shihouin Yoruichi because that figure was a man's. He was really well-trained at swordsmanship and taught my younger self a lot of things. It was to the point that my younger self heavily admired the man and even spent the night with the man."

Renji thought he had better not talk about him going into the past, less Byakuya had any _ideas_ at all.

"Strange, isn't it?" The raven asked.

"Yes, very."

0000000000

A/N: Okay, that was odd. But anyway, hope you still enjoyed! I'm off to write a GrimmIchi crack I think.

Please comment! Tell me if it was good, alright, or just downright terrible!


End file.
